


Die Valentinskarte

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adsche findet einen alten Zettel, den er Brakelmann als Kind geschrieben hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Valentinskarte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Valentinskoort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191861) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



Der Koffer war kleiner als in Adsches Erinnerung. Weniger rot auch, aber das lag wohl an der dicken Staubschicht, die sich nach all den Jahren darauf angesammelt hatte. Adsche wusste gar nicht so recht, warum er ausgerechnet heute wieder an den Koffer gedacht hatte, und nun saß er unentschlossen davor.

"Was ist da denn drin?", fragte Brakelmann und sah ihm neugierig über die Schulter.

"Meine Kindersachen", sagte Adsche.

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Deckel. Obenauf war sein alter Teddybär und sah ihn mit großen Knopfaugen an. Daneben lagen ein paar Figuren aus Holz, die er zusammen mit Brakelmann geschnitzt hatte. Sie hatten damals versucht, einen ganzen Indianerstamm und Cowboys und Pferde zu machen, aber sie waren nie fertig geworden. Trotzdem, das hatte viel Spaß gemacht, mit den Figuren zu spielen. Nun waren nur noch drei Pferde und zwei Cowboys übrig, und einem der Pferde fehlte ein Bein.

"Die hast du noch?", fragte Brakelmann. Er nahm die Figuren aus dem Koffer und drehte sie vorsichtig in seinen Händen hin und her.

Als nächstes kam ein Haufen Papier zum Vorschein. Ein zerknitterter Zettel fiel Adsche sofort auf. Er lächelte. "Das weiß ich noch, wie ich das geschrieben hab. Das war für dich."

"Aha."

"Zum Valentinstag. Aber mein Vaddi hat das gar nicht gut gefunden, als er das gesehen hat. Ich weiß gar nicht warum. Der war echt wütend." Da konnte er sich auch noch viel zu gut dran erinnern. "Hat mich gehauen und dann gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen darf."

Brakelmann blickte auf. "Darum war das? Hab mich immer gewundert, wieso dein Vater mich auf einmal nicht mehr sehen wollte."

"Ich hab das auch nicht begriffen." Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Vater war ja immer sehr streng gewesen, aber meistens hatte Adsche gewusst, wofür er eine Strafe bekommen hatte, auch wenn das oft nur Kleinkram gewesen war. "Man, war der wütend."

"Aber das hat auch nicht viel gebracht", sagte Brakelmann. "Wir haben uns trotzdem getroffen."

"Das war richtig aufregend, nich? Genau wie so 'n Geheimbund. Oder Spione. Ich hab mir das dann immer so vorgestellt: Wir müssen uns vor dem Feind verstecken und du bist der einzige, dem ich vertrauen kann."

"Jo, das war schön. Aber das alles nur wegen so 'nem ollen Zettel? Was steht denn da bloß drauf?"

Adsche faltete das Papier auseinander. Er wusste noch ganz genau, wie der erste Satz ging, und er lächelte. Damals war er da sehr stolz drauf gewesen. Aber als er weiterlas, fiel ihm auf, dass das irgendwie ... na ja, das klang so ein bisschen ... romantisch.

"Ich glaub, nu versteh ich das", murmelte er. Dass seinem Vater _das_ nicht gefallen hatte, war ja klar. Adsche hatte das natürlich nicht _so_ gemeint, aber sein Vaddi hatte sich nie darum geschert, was er dachte.

"Was verstehst du?", fragte Brakelmann. "Was ist das denn nu, was du da hast?"

Auf einmal hatte Adsche keine Lust mehr, mit Brakelmann zusammen seinen Kindersachen anzusehen. "'N Gedicht", sagte er nur.

"Du hast mir ein Gedicht geschrieben? Zeig mal." Brakelmann griff nach dem Zettel.

"Das ist persönlich!"

"Ich dachte das war für mich!"

"War's ja auch", murmelte Adsche und ließ sich von Brakelmann das Gedicht aus den Händen nehmen. Zwar hatte er das damals für Brakelmann geschrieben, aber als Brakelmann anfing, zu lesen, war er doch ein wenig nervös.

Einen Moment lang war es still, und Brakelmann bewegte stumm die Lippen. Dann sagte er laut: "Nu macht das Sinn mit dein Vaddi. Aber andererseits, du hast ja oft so 'n dummes Zeug geschrieben oder gesagt, ohne das zu merken. Hätte dein Vater ja auch wissen können, dass da nix bei ist."

Adsche sah in überrascht an. Von der Seite hatte er die Sache noch nicht betrachtet. "Meinst du?"

"Jo. Du schnackst auch heute noch den ganzen Tag bloß dummes Zeug, da hast du dich kein bisschen verändert."

Adsche nickte, dann musste er grinsen. "Du hast auch immer so 'ne Art, für alles 'ne Erklärung zu finden. Das mag ich so an dir."

"Und selbst wenn...", brummelte Brakelmann, aber Adsche hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Er wollte nun doch noch wissen, was sonst alles in dem Koffer drin war. Fotos vielleicht?

Erst viel später fiel ihm auf, dass Brakelmann das Gedicht behalten hatte. Und das war dann irgendwie schön, das Brakelmann seine Valentinskarte doch noch bekommen hatte, auch wenn das über vierzig Jahre gedauert hatte und heute nicht Valentinstag war.


End file.
